Sweet
by Simply Bulisen
Summary: A fluffy lovestory, so sweet it's almost disgusting! PWP SLASH


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the world of Harry Potter! I don't own Harry Potter or any character from JKR's books about said character!

**Summary:** Blaise is in love with Neville but Neville is engaged with Draco who's is cheating and lying too his boyfriend, what happens when Neville catches Draco cheating on their engagement party?

**Pairings:** DM/NL BZ/NL

**Warnings:** SLASH, really bad language and some HET-sex.

It was fucking unfair! Blaise kicked the wall attracting the attention of at least ten other people at the party, Draco's and Neville's engagement party. Not Blaise's and Neville's engagement party, no because Draco, Blaise's so called best friend had made a move before Blaise had even gathered up the courage to ask Neville out.

He took a deep breath and walked over to the bar to get a drink, he needed it. On his way over he could se Draco whisper something in Neville's ear that made the smaller man smile and kiss him. Jealousy welled up inside Blaise and he walked faster.

Sitting at the bar he couldn't help wondering where it all went wrong, what had he done or not done that drove Neville into the clutches of Draco. In Blaise's opinion Draco didn't deserve Neville, not in the least. Neville deserved someone that loved him. Someone that loved the way his dimples showed when he smiled. Someone that loved the way he always added three bits of sugar the some milk before stirring eight turns clock-wise. Someone that loved the way his narrowed his eyes when he was confused. Someone that loved the way he blushed if anyone praised him for anything. Someone that loved the way his blush intensified when anyone talked about how much he had done to help with the downfall of Voldermort. Someone that loved that he was clumsy and lost his balance easily.

Not someone like Draco, the lying bastard. Not someone that flirted with half the room while kissing Neville. Not someone that lied about late hours at work as an excuse to not have to get home to his finance. Not someone that fucked al kinds of different co-workers in his office during lunch. Not someone that didn't appreciate it when Neville dressed up (or down) for him.

Blaise had actually told Neville that he loved him not so long ago, he cried when Neville just said he was getting engaged to Draco. Blaise cried then, after years of wanting Neville to return his feelings he was beaten by his bastard of a best friend that had known about his feelings for over five years.

He glanced over at Draco that stood in the corner hitting on a blonde busty witch that was giggling loudly. He snorted, he knew it wasn't his business but he couldn't help wanting Neville to see too, see who Draco really was. He looked over at Neville that was smiling and ´chatting with his friends.

The giggling of the busty witch was getting farther away he noticed and then looked over at the corner Draco was hitting on her only to see him dragging her towards the bathrooms. He was a little surprised at the anger that welled inside him, not jealousy but anger caused by Draco walking of to fuck some dumb blonde when he had the most adorable brunette to call his own, that Draco chose a quick fuck in the bathroom instead of taking his finance home to devour him.

Blaise could feel his magic sparkling in his veins and put his glass, even if Neville would never be his he wouldn't let him be caught in a marriage filled with lies and cheating, even if he never received Neville's love Blaise would see to is the one who did actually loved Neville in return.

He walked over to Neville and without saying a word dragged him away from his friends that stared protesting loudly.

"Blaise what is it? Let go of me! Please let go, you're hurting me!" Blaise stopped and let go, afraid that he hade caused serious harm, he had been so angry and hadn't meant to take it out over Neville, it was Draco that deserved his wrath.

"I'm so sorry Neville, I didn't mean to hurt you, are you okay?" He asked worried.

"Yes, you've just got a strong grip." Neville smiled and Blaise could feel himself melting. "Why did you drag me over here though?" Neville said in confusion.

Blaise looked around and saw that they where standing right in front of the men's room. "I don't want to hurt you even more but there is something I need to show you." Blaise swallowed and Neville just looked up at him with a confused frown. "It will hurt you a lot but you have to know. I'm sure he will try to worm himself out of it but I want you to know this is not the first time and it wont be the last." Blaise had a hard time looking Neville in the eyes but forced himself too show Neville that he told him the truth.

"Blaise you're scaring me." Neville said fiddling with the hem of his shirt, another thing Blaise loved about him.

"And again I am sorry." Blaise took Neville's hand in his before opening the door to the toilets and leading Neville inside. He instantly heard moans and grunts coming from the last stall, the sound of skin slapping on skin. Neville looked both frightened and embarrassed but Blaise lead him forward and took out his wand. A quiet "Alohomora" opened the lock and Blaise squeezed Neville's hand before opening the door to the stall.

As he had expected Draco was fucking the witch against the wall, Neville on the other hand gasped and Blaise could feel him squeezing his hand so hard it hurt. A very faint and quiet "Draco" was heard just as the witch seemed to orgasm screaming loudly. Draco's eyes popped open and he looked at Neville with fear in his eyes while he too came biting his lip.

Blaise saw the tears fall and then felt Neville tug on his hand. "Take me home." He whispered after putting his head on Blaise's shoulder. Blaise glared over at Draco who was trying to pull up his pants and trousers as fast as possible with the blonde still wrapped around him.

Neville threw his engagement ring at Draco right before Blaise apparated them home to his flat.

"I didn't think you wanted to go your place since Draco lives there too." Blaise explained when he saw Neville's confused frown.

After getting some tea and ice-cream they sat down in the living room.

"Are you angry at me?" Blaise finally asked afraid that he had lost what little friendship there was between them.

"No, I'm actually glad you showed me so I didn't find out too late." Neville sighed and scooped up some ice-cream. "I don't really love him you know? I care for him and he makes me laugh but I'm in love with someone else. I never hoped that the one I love would feel the same for me so I never acted upon it. I've loved him for so long and then there comes Draco and declare his undying love for me. Stupid as I am I agree to go out with him thinking "if I can't have the man I love I will at least have someone that loves me" you know? Then the day I said yes to Draco's proposal my love comes to me and tells me he is in love with me and have been for many years, I'm so shocked I just tell him that I'm engaged to be married to Draco and he leaves." Neville smiles while wiping away tears and scooping up more ice-cream. "I've loved you for years Blaise." He said looking at Blaise with a small smile.

Blaise dropped his spoon in shock. After opening and closing his mouth for a while he just stared at Neville.

"Draco cheating on me hurt me because I trusted him, not because I love him, he lied to me so many times." Neville shook his head and looked over at Blaise again. "So what do we do now?"

"What do you want to do?" Blaise asked licking the ice-cream of his spoon.

"I don't know, but I know I don't want to take it slow, I've waited for this for longer than I want to remember." Neville put his bowl on the table before rising and moving over too Blaise smiling nervously.

He took the bowl and spoon from Blaise and put it on the table before smiling again and straddling Blaise's lap. "I want you to kiss me, please Blaise kiss me."

Blaise drew a deep breath then leaned forward slowly and kissed Neville's sweet full lips, the chocolate and vanilla from the ice-cream together with Neville's own special taste and the lingering cold from the ice-cream med Blaise moan. It was more than he had ever dreamed of and yet not enough, it was perfect.

When they broke the kiss Neville rested his forehead against Blaise's and panted, his breath coming in puffs over Blaise's swollen lips. "Now I know I want you to love me, will you make love to me tonight Blaise?" Blaise couldn't speak so he kissed Neville instead while rising and carrying Neville over to his bedroom.

END!


End file.
